In some solid state imaging devices, a camera shake correction device that adjusts the relative position between the imaging lens and the imaging sensor is provided for suppressing camera shake at the time of imaging. In existing camera shake correction devices, an electromagnetic actuator type voice coil motor (VCM) is widely used. In recent years, there has been demand to miniaturize camera shake correction devices in conjunction with the miniaturization of imaging elements.